Tower
The Tower is the main UI for Idle Apocalypse, and grows taller the more you progress. Currently there are 49 Floors in the Tower (including duplicates), 2 of which are premium floors, and 23 Floors are underground. Tower Online vs Offline Production The Tower works at a different speed if your game is open or closed. Offline, the Tower runs at 25% the speed that you would normally have when you are online. This means any activity in the Tower takes four times as longer when you are offline. As an example, a Gremlin with no boosts takes 5s to spawn, offline it would take 20s for a Gremlin to spawn. The Offline efficiency of the Tower can actually be improved at the HR Department. Additionally, the Tower will stop working completely after four hours of being offline. This again can be improved by the HR Department each run and also by a permanent Gran's Wool & Tech Shop Time Chip upgrade. As of version 1.35 the Tower is able to change skins just like creatures and has its own bonuses. The Skins are available for purchase at the Store. These Tower Skins can be swap at the Tower Skin menu found in the Inventory Menu. Just like creature skins all unlocked tower skin boosts will remain in effect even if not in display. The Tower (Default) *No bonus Screenshot_20190418-101246.png Screenshot_20190418-101250.png Screenshot_20190418-101301.png Screenshot_20190418-101318.png Wall.png Gate.png TowerTreasures.png The Temple "Sid has uncovered an old temple, surrounded by acrid jungle." * Costs Gems and gives +1 to all resources produced in the Arbitrarium * Screenshot_20190418-101336.png Screenshot_20190418-101341.png Screenshot_20190418-101349.png Screenshot_20190418-101410.png TempleGate.png TempleWall.png TempleTreasures.png The Cake "Warning! ThisTheme contains corn syrup and artificial sugars." * Costs Gems and gives +1 to all resources produced in the Kitchen * Screenshot_20190418-101153.png Screenshot_20190418-101208.png Screenshot_20190418-101213.png Screenshot_20190418-101221.png CakeWall.png CakeGate.png CakeTreasures.png The Sunken "A lost Atlantis? Deep blue seas?Better wear your snorkel." * Costs Gems and gives +1 to all resources produced in the Juicer * A4.png A2.png A3.png A5.png TheSunkenGate.png TheSunkenWall.png TheSunkenTreasure.png The Graveyard "Unlock the Halloween theme permanently, unlocking this boost. Gain +100% DE" Available during the Halloween Store Event 2019 * Costs Gems and gives +100% DE B4.png B2.png B3.png B1.png The Graveyard Gate.png The Graveyard Wall.png The Graveyard Treasure.png The Gift "Unlock the Xmas theme permanently, gaining this boost. Gain +100% souls during the Apocalypse" Available during the Xmas Store Event 2019 * Costs Gems and gives +25% Souls during an Apocalypse. 5.png 2.png 3.png 1.png The Gift Gate.png The Gift Wall.png The Gift Treasure.png The Love Shack "Unlock the L+H theme permanently, gaining this boost. Gain +100% Damage" Available during the Lovers + Haters Store (2020) * Costs Gems and gives +100% Damage. 114.png 112.png 113.png 111.png The Love Shack Gate.png The Love Shack Wall.png The Love Shack Treasure.png Note: * The Skins for the tower, just like the ones for Creatures, will have an active effect even if they are not equipped * The Cake skin celebrated the 1 year anniversary of the game (20th of April).